Je cherche quelque chose
by keiru
Summary: Petite fic en quelques chapitres. Thémis, jeune fille passionée d'enquêtes et de nourriture, arrive sur les lieux des crimes, a la recherche de L et Kira...
1. Lueur

**AUTEUR- Keiru**

**DISCLAIMER-Nian ils sont pas à moi...(Je veux L!!! T.T) ...A part Thémis, c'est ma mienne de toutes parts , na!**

**RESTRICTIONS-Nian rien de spé sur ce chapitre.Lisez pas si vous aimez pas les OC!!!**

**NOTE- Rien. Mis à part que je passe en L (Ô lettre sacrée...) Ouf. Plus de maths, enfin...(non, presque plus de maths, nuance...)**

Il était cinq heures du matin, et Light Yagami regagnait son lit en baillant.

Dans un coin de sa chambre, une pomme flottant dans les airs disparaissait progressivement.

Le jeune homme s'endormit, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres…

Le sais-tu, L, que le dieu de la mort mange des pommes ?

o---()---o

- Une baguette, deux croissants…hum…quatre madeleines et une part de gâteau au chocolat, s'il vous plait !

Le pâtissier, un peu étonné par une cliente si matinale et si excentrique, rassembla dans un sac la commande en se frottant l'œil.

- Et un donuts aux pommes aussi…merci.

Elle tendit un billet en disant de garder la monnaie, s'empara du sac avec un large sourire, sortit de la boutique et, prenant un large inspiration, se dirigea vers un parc.

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et ralenti un peu quand elle mangea sa part de gâteau.

Il n'y avait personne. Le quartier était…comme mort. Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos et lui rappela pourquoi elle était là. Kira. Toutes ces personnes qui expiraient étrangement.

Cette affaire l'intriguait vraiment. Elle attrapa le donuts qu'elle garda entre les dents le temps de sortir un carnet de son sac et aperçu quelqu'un qui marchait dans la direction opposé. Les dernières étoiles disparaissaient. Elle attrapa le donuts et lui adressa un large sourire en rougissant, un peu honteuse.

On lui avait toujours reproché sa gourmandise…

Il la fixa en ne souriant que très légèrement, et continua sa marche, le dos courbé. Elle haussa les épaules et trouva le carnet noirci au fond de son sac.

Elle dormit à l'hôtel, dans la chambre de sa tante que cette dernière n'occupait pas.

Les gens d'ici étaient vraiment étranges… Elle se fondrait vite dans la masse !

Le lendemain, elle s'assit à une table dans le parc et se mit à écrire frénétiquement dans son carnet en avalant les madeleines. Kira était une seule personne. C'était un homme, assez jeune, il habitait dans le coin et tuait des criminels. Il lui fallait le nom de ces personnes.

Et il y avait L. L et Kira n'étaient pas la même personnes, cela lui avait prit plus d'une semaine pour s'en assurer, mais à présent, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

L…il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Kira. Sans même sans rendre compte, elle venait de tracer sur une page entière un grand ''L''. Le détective l'intriguait tout autant que celui qui se faisait passer pour un dieu vengeur, peut-être même plus. Il semblait différent, et infiniment intelligent. Il ne présentait strictement aucune faille dans ses plans, et ses paroles reflétaient des capacités de réflexion et d'anticipation…presque inhumaines !!

-L ?

La jeune fille bondit de sa chaise et se jeta par terre, faisant face à l'inconnu, se plaçant instinctivement en position défensive. Le gars d'hier ? Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences…mais il dégageait quelque chose de…spécial… Il n'y avait personne. Nulle part. Juste deux adolescents un peu trop matinaux autour d'une table. Quoi de plus normal ?

Elle sortit un poignard qu'elle pointa sur lui et le prévint qu'elle hésiterais pas à s'en servir.

-Tu n'es pas Kira.

-Euh…non…

-J'en suis sur à 97 !

Cette remarque la laissa perplexe. Il était peu être un peu…bizarre…elle se demanda quel terme le qualifierait le mieux.Il s'accroupit sur la chaise, lui expliquant que c'était comme ça que sa capacité de réflexion était optimale, inspecta son carnet sans rien dire de plus, et elle en profita pour l'observer, lui.

Il était assez grand, fin, les cheveux bruns en bataille, et, surtout, il avait des énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il avait aussi une façon d'être étrange, dans ses gestes et ses paroles.

Elle lui offrit un croissant, qu'il accepta de bon cœur et dévora l'autre, demandant si il s'intéressait aussi à cette affaire.Il ne répondit pas. Elle posa sa tête sur le bois encore humide de la table et ferma les yeux.

Il faisait encore frais, elle trouva l'instant agréable et se promit intérieurement de revenir seule…

Elle se retint de grogner quand elle le sentit s'approcher pour lui secouer l'épaule.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Appelles-moi Thémis…

Thémis ? La déesse Grecque de la justice ? C'était le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit…Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et enchaîna :

-L, c'est moi…

Elle se redressa et resta silencieuse un long moment.

o---()---o

A chaque marche qu'elle montait, elle se trouvait un peu plus folle.

Elle connaissait ce type depuis une semaine et le suivait dans un hôtel. Dans sa chambre privée, même.

A croire que cette affaire l'avait vraiment rendue insensée…Elle soupira et quitta sa veste quand elle entra dans la pièce. Dire que l'endroit était spacieux aurait été un doux euphémisme.

L s'assit dans un fauteuil et indiqua un canapé à son invitée.

-Ici, appelles moi Ryûzaki.

-L, Ryûga, Ryûzaki…t'as combien d'identités, au juste ?

Il ne releva pas la question, déjà perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'il soit vraiment le détective ou pas, il était vraiment étrange. Mais sept jours avait suffit pour que Thémis admire sa manière de penser, de réfléchir, de voir des choses que personne ne voyait. Dehors, le temps commençait à se dégrader.

Elle balaya une dernière fois la salle du regard, s'attardant parfois sur quelques objets, et secoua sa main devant le visage du détective pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

-Ryûzaki, j'y vais, je te laisse mon carnet. A bientôt…

Elle sortit sans bruit, se demandant s'il ne dormait pas les yeux ouverts.

La pluie commença à tomber alors qu'elle fermait la porte de sa chambre. Elle était épuisée et s'échoua sur le lit sans prendre la peine de se changer.

Le téléphone la réveilla et elle bondit en voyant l'heure. Quinze heures ?!

La grêle frappait à la fenêtre.

« Oui ? »

« Allô ? C'est moi »

« Ryûga ? ça va ? »

« Viens… »

« Quoi ?!…bon…d'accord… »

Après une toilette sommaire, elle enfila des vêtements propres et se jeta dehors.

Quand elle arriva enfin au ''Quartier Général'', elle était trempée jusqu'aux os.

Sur la table basse, une montagne de papiers sur l'enquête Kira. L ne lui disait que bien peut de choses, en fait. On ne lui faisait pas confiance. Après tout, elle était soupçonnée d'être Kira…

Elle posa son manteau et sa veste trempés sur un radiateur et attrapa une pomme. Son attention fut attirée par un nom qui apparaissait souvent dans les papiers. Light Yagami. L regardait intensément une photo de lui.

Une odeur sucrée le sortit de sa léthargie. Il leva la tête vers la jeune fille s'immobilisa, un paquet de bonbons à moitié ouvert dans les mains. Elle sourit.

- Tu ne peux pas y résister, hein ?

L s'était senti un peu stupide.

La seule chose qui pouvait le sortir de ses réflexions, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, était le sucre.

Il se demanda ce qu'en penserait Kira.

…Pauvre idiot.

Mais Themis allait venir à bout du paquet seule, et il préféra l'attraper précipitamment plutôt que de s'attarder sur des pensées qui le rendaient maussade.

La jeune fille voulut récupérer le sachet mais céda rapidement devant le regard de Ryûzaki.

- J'en achèterais plus, la prochaine fois…

L la regarda et sourit légèrement. Elle comprit immédiatement.

_Tant mieux, moi j'en aurais plus…mais pas toi !_


	2. Lointain

**AUTEUR,DISCLAIMER- bah idem chap 1… '**

**NOTE- La suite. Plus courte, parce que c'est juste un flash back. Merci de vos coms à tous, et désolée si je fais de l'OOC des fois… Et pour les majuscules et les problèmes de mise en page, c'est au niveau du téléchargement sur le serveur sur que j'ai eu des problèmes, j'ai essayé de résoudre ça…j'espère que ça aura marché !!!**

Le temps ne s'était pas amélioré depuis trois jours.

Les nuages gris clairs de pluie s'étaient changés en un lourd ciel noir, apportant par la même occasion une atmosphère oppressante et étouffante. Thémis regardait ce spectacle déprimant depuis la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel de L, en se demandant si le temps ne s'était pas tout simplement arrêté. Personne dehors…

Vraiment déprimant. Elle se massa le front, impatiente de voir arriver quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Elle soupira, presque énervée, et vient s'asseoir sauvagement sur un fauteuil. Au bout de dix minutes, elle leva un regard noir et croisa celui de L, qui l'observait sans bouger depuis dix minutes. Elle eut l'impression de tomber et son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Mais ce n'était pas la faute à Kira…

- Ah si ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi !!

Elle attrapa un énorme paquet qu'elle posa sur la table.

Flash back…

Se rappeler du passé…Une rencontre… Un jour… pourquoi lui ?

L'importance d'un moment. Se souvenir pour mieux savoir et utiliser le passé pour établir le futur.

Pourquoi elle ?

_-L, c'est moi…_

_Elle se redressa et resta silencieuse un long moment._

_Elle était troublée, et il y avait de quoi. Si c'était bien lui, ce dont elle doutait, pourquoi lui révéler son identité ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas donné son CV, tant qu'on y était ?! Ou alors, et cela paraissait plus probable, il se payait sa tête. C'était juste un pauvre type qui profitait de la situation pour draguer la seule fille debout à cette heure, il n'avait que ça à faire, et facilement dans quelques secondes, il allait lui sauter dessus pour la violer. Finalement, elle se demanda si elle ne manquait pas de sommeil, tant son imagination se déchaînait sur cet inconnu._

_De son coté, L se dit qu'il prenait vraiment des risques. Trop de risques ? Non, bien sur._

_Comme d'habitude, il avait tout calculé. Il avait largement eut le temps de voir le contenu de son enquête et elle ne semblait pas très avancée, même si elle avait déjà réuni des éléments importants. Elle ne ferait jamais le lien entre certains points, ne parlerait pas aux bonnes personnes, n'iraient jamais aux bons endroit. Il l'avait vu sur elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle ne viendrait jamais à bout de l'affaire seule._

_Mais le soucis n'était pas là. Elle avait dans son carnet des éléments importants. C'était ça, le soucis. Et elle n'était pas assez prudente. Il en était la preuve. Elle était jeune et agissait sans réfléchir. Si il la laissait faire, dans quelques jours, les forces de l'ordre de tout le pays seraient en alerte, des noms seraient donnés, et, le risque zéro n'existant pas, certains de ses associés risqueraient leur vie. En résumé : ce serait l'hécatombe. De plus, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien inoffensive…Il ne devait prendre aucun risque pour son équipe._

_-Bien, admettons que tu sois L. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?_

_-Tu sais des choses…_

_-Tu pourrais aussi être Kira…_

_Dans ce cas, elle n'avait certainement plus beaucoup de temps à vivre._

_Mais bon, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne fallait s'en prendre qu'à elle même si sa vie était en danger._

_-Tu veux bien coopérer ?_

_Coopérer ? Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? C'était une prise d'otage improvisée ?_

_Elle décida de rester de marbre, et répondit qu'elle voulait bien lui parler un peu, non sans préciser qu'elle resterait méfiante. L avait rit intérieurement. Méfiante ? Elle était complètement inconsciente. Ou alors il était parano. Ou bien encore, ils étaient tout deux des extrêmes. _

_Après…_

_Après, ils s'étaient revus. Puis encore, et encore._

_Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier, à se confier certains éléments de leur enquête, même si L semblait toujours lointain, et Thémis un peu superficielle sur ce point. _

_Depuis quelques semaine, il n'y avait vraiment plus que ça dans la vie de la jeune fille…_

L ouvrit le sachet et y découvrit un grand nombre de caramels.

Il sourit et en choisit un, qu'il mangea avec un plaisir évident.

Merci !

De rien. Bon…je peux y goûter au moins ?


End file.
